1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus providing rapid adjustment of a mirror which is rotatable about a vertical axis, particularly a vehicle rear view mirror, whereby the mirror is operated by an actuator having movement separated from the axis of rotation of the mirror itself and causing the mirror to rotate through a preset angle, the mirror retaining contact with the actuator by a spring element.
With such an apparatus, it is possible for a vehicle driver to change the angle of view of the mirror for a short period and thus check traffic conditions while passing vehicles or when changing lanes. For this purpose, it is preferable to utilize a mirror of the type where the mirror itself, or an adjustable mirror carrier, can be adjusted to a preset initial position, and is mounted in two supports inside its housing in which the mirror can pivot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior apparatus designed to allow rapid adjustment of a mirror, the mirror may undergo further pivoting movement by direct actuation of a Bowden cable or lever and the angle of view of the mirror may be changed in this way.
With an apparatus of this type, the driver is obliged to monitor the entire range of mirror movement, and the speed with which the mirror pivots through desired angles and with which it returns to its initial position, will depend upon the skill of the individual driver.
It has become desirable for mirror adjustment, particularly vehicle rear view mirror adjustment, to be completed within a specified period, for the mirror to be maintained in its final adjustment position for a specified period, following which the mirror is returned very rapidly to its preset, initial adjustment position.